elderscrollsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Skyrim:Patches
Upgrading Skyrim to the latest patch is usually recommended, as many bugs and glitches are often fixed by the patches. You can find out about your version in the lower left corner of the "System" screen (Esc on PC, Start then selecting "System" on console). Extra details on specific platforms can be found on the related pages, PC, PS3, and Xbox 360. Please note that having a designated patch installed will not guarantee that the issue it was supposed to fix will be fixed upon entering game. In some cases after a patch has been installed players have noted that their previous save files have become unplayable, glitchy and other issues. As such it may be necessary to start a new game file to have all issues resolved. Version 1.7 Version 1.7.13.0.6 Version 1.7.13.0.6 was released on 8/9/2012 for the Xbox (worldwide) and PS3 (North America only). Note: While downloading the update, PS3 users will be told that they are downloading the 1.6 update, but the in-game menu will confirm that update is for version 1.7. Version 1.7.7.0.6 Version 1.7.7.0.6 was released 07/30/2012 on Steam. Version 1.7.7.0 Version 1.7.7.0 was released as a Steam beta on 07/23/2012 Bug Fixes :*General memory and stability optimizations. :*Fixed crash related to new water shaders. :*Fixed rare crash related to dragon landings. :*Using vampiric grip and swimming no longer prevents swimming animation from playing afterwards. :* Fixed logic error with loading screens from add-ons. :* Improved recognition with Kinect voice commands. :* Kinect-enabled dragon language shouts for French, German, Italian and Spanish work properly. :* Fixed issue with Dawnguard Kinect-enabled dragon shouts for French, German, Italian and Spanish. Version 1.6 Version 1.6.90.0.6 Version 1.6.90.0.6 was released for Xbox 360 users on 06/08/2012. New Features :*Adds an "Add-Ons" option to the in-game load menu. Version 1.6.89.0.6 Version 1.6.89.0.6 was released as a Steam beta update on 06/05/2012 and was released to all PC users on 06/11/2012. Changes :*Reported better integration and performance with Steam. :*Adds a "Dawnguard Quests Completed" field under the Quest tab under General Stats in the main menu. Version 1.6.87.0.6 Version 1.6.87.0.6 was released as a Steam beta update on 05/24/2012. New Features :*Mounted Combat - Skyrim now allows you to do melee and ranged combat while riding a horse Bug Fixes :*General stability and memory optimizations :*General AI pathfinding optimizations and bug fixes :*Optimizations and crash fixes for data leaks :*Fixed rare crash with lighting :*Fixed crashes related to loading and saving games :*Fixed crash with summoned creatures/NPCs :*Fixed rare issue where saves would be corrupted :*Improved logic for when ranged kill cams are played :*Fixed issue with ranged kill cams while killing a dragon :*Fixed rare issue with certain ranged kill cams not playing properly :*Fixed issue with nirnroot lighting not properly cleaning up :*Fixed issue where bow damage was being calculated incorrectly :*Fixed rare problem with werewolf kill moves would not finish animating properly :*Fixed occasional issue where followers would disappear after player pays off a bounty after committing a crime :*Fixed issue where certain creatures and NPCs would fail to respawn properly :*Fixed rare issue with dialogue subtitles not displaying properly :*Fixed issue with water appearing blurry when loading a saved game after creating a save underwater :*Fixed issue where map cursor would occasionally disappear after closing a message box with Kinect enabled :*Fixed rare issue with shouts only performing the first level and not other unlocked levels with Kinect enabled :*Fixed issue where the shout buttons would stop working properly if users mashed LB and RB during cooldown with Kinect enabled Quest Fixes :*In The Break of Dawn fixed rare issue where Meridia's Beacon would disappear from player’s inventory WIP :